One proposed hybrid vehicle is driven with torque conversion of the output power of an engine by means of a planetary gear mechanism and two motors (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2005-127185). When a driving power demand to be output from the engine is in a muffled noise area of the engine, this proposed hybrid vehicle sets a hysteresis to operate the engine at a drive point close to the boundary of the muffled noise area. This suppresses generation of the muffled noise.